This invention relates to a modular system for an item of footwear (e.g., shoes, boots, sandals, slippers). In particular, the system provides removable modular sole components that allow customization of an item of footwear with respect to traction, cushioning, support, fit, performance and/or aesthetic functions and features.
Footwear having replaceable sole unit receivers are known in the prior art. One such footwear item, which is particularly adapted for use by fishermen, footwear is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,847 and in pending US Publication No. US2006/0042119, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. The footwear disclosed in that patent includes a cavity in its sole that removably receives a sole plate having a tread pattern on its lower surface.